


Nothing wrong with that

by summernevercame



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Being Walked In On, M/M, Porn, also elio cries from being embarrassed, basically its just robert eating him out and fingering him, but amandas a big girl she can handle it, dadsona is riding roberts face and amanda walks in on them and dadsona is mortified beyond words, dw, even if she does scream at first, face riding, his clit is referred to as his cock because of bottom growth btw, its very soft actually, much eating out, robert finds a way to reassure him tho, roberts a romantic, roberts kink is having elio sit on his face and u know what thats so fucking valid, they watch a movie and cuddle, trans dadsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summernevercame/pseuds/summernevercame
Summary: Elio buried his face in Robert’s chest, only half paying attention to whatever Robert had put on tv as they watched, feeling a mixture of anxious and sick.“Oh, hi.” Came Amanda’s voice around an hour in as she came out of her room presumably on her way to the kitchen.“Hey, kiddo.” Robert replied and Elio did nothing more than make a soft whining sound, turning his face into Robert’s chest.“Daaad.” Amanda said and Elio could imagine her crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m sorry I didn’t knock, I didn’t- think about that. I didn’t even know Robert was coming over!” She defended and Elio grumbled softly, not giving her a response.He could feel the soft rumble of Robert’s chuckle as he stroked his hand over his back.“Are you ever gonna talk to me again?” Amanda asked dramatically and Elio shook his head.“Nope.” He mumbled. “Just leave me here to die.” Elio grumbled, whining softly and he felt Robert press his lips to the crown of his head in a soft reassurance, despite that he was still laughing softly.





	Nothing wrong with that

The way that Robert’s tongue flicked across Elio’s cock over and over had him gasping. Robert gripped his thighs tightly, pulling Elio down over his face and Elio rocked his hips, grinding against him, pressing his cock further into Robert’s mouth and Robert groaned under him as though he couldn’t get enough. 

Robert hadn’t gotten out of his underwear yet, but he was rock hard and leaking; making a mess of precum in his pants, hips rocking a little into the air as he instinctively tried to search for some friction. Elio would have reached down to grip his cock and jack him off, but he knew that Robert would slap his hand away. 

Robert _really_ liked focusing on Elio, and Robert _really_ liked Elio to sit on his face. He’s said he liked the feeling of Elio’s thighs around his head, of not being able to breathe with Elio on top of him, riding him, grinding against him for his own pleasure. Elio had called Robert a slut after he’d said that, and Robert had chuckled and slapped his ass. 

But who was Elio to deny him? Sitting on Robert’s face was hardly a chore, to say the least. He had one hand buried in Robert’s hair, tugging and pulling as Robert worked him, and his other hand gripping the headboard as his legs felt weaker with each flick and press of his tongue. 

Amanda had gone out tonight, and when Amanda was out or they were at Robert’s, that made it fair game to get each other to be as loud as they possibly could. It was a fun little game that they’d developed together over the past few weeks and tonight was no exception. 

Robert flicked his tongue through Elio’s folds, pressing his tongue into him, taking a moment to fuck him with it before licking right back up to his cock, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking hard. 

Elio groaned loudly, fingers curling tighter in Robert’s hair as his head fell forward, biting down hard on his lip. Robert was _unfairly_ good at this. Elio gasped as Robert grazed his teeth over his sensitive shaft, nibbling gently at his cock head, and he whimpered, feeling Robert groan against him in response. 

“Hey, dad I’m back early, just thought I’d-“ Amanda’s voice was cut off by a shriek as she opened the door, and quickly slammed it closed behind her. “Sorry, fuck!” She yelled through the closed door and Elio quickly scrambled off of Robert’s face, collapsing down on the bed beside him with a small squeak. 

It was only a few moments before they heard a door close loudly, signalling that Amanda gone into her room, and Elio burst into embarrassed tears. 

“Hey, shh.” Robert murmured, pulling Elio into his arms and kissing his head. 

It wasn’t the first time Amanda had walked in on Elio having sex; whether it had been with Alex, someone else in the past, or whether he’d been masturbating, but he’d generally been a little more concealed from sight. 

There was something about the fact that he’d been sitting on Robert’s _face_ , riding his face, that made him feel a hundred times more vulnerable and a hundred times more embarrassed. 

Elio sniffed, burying his face in Robert’s neck and Robert gently stroked his back, clearly at a loss for what to say. 

“Sorry.” Elio mumbled after a few moments, pulling back and wiping his face. “Sorry, god, I’m just- absolutely mortified.”

“It’s okay.” Robert said gently, wiping his thumbs under Elio’s eyes. “It’s okay, I get it. But Amanda’s a big girl, she can handle it.”

Elio huffed a watery laugh. “It’s not that, I’m just- I’m-“

“It’s okay.” Robert said, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Can we, I don’t know… watch a movie or something instead?” He asked, biting his lip and Robert nodded. 

He eyed the bulge in Robert’s pants guiltily as Robert retrieved their clothes, and they redressed. Robert extended his hand to Elio and helped him up, leading him out into the living room and curling up on the couch with him, pulling a blanket over the both of them. 

Elio buried his face in Robert’s chest, only half paying attention to whatever Robert had put on tv as they watched, feeling a mixture of anxious and sick. 

“Oh, hi.” Came Amanda’s voice around an hour in as she came out of her room presumably on her way to the kitchen. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Robert replied and Elio did nothing more than make a soft whining sound, turning his face into Robert’s chest. 

“Daaad.” Amanda said and Elio could imagine her crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m sorry I didn’t knock, I didn’t- think about that. I didn’t even know Robert was coming over!” She defended and Elio grumbled softly, not giving her a response. 

He could feel the soft rumble of Robert’s chuckle as he stroked his hand over his back. 

“Are you ever gonna talk to me again?” Amanda asked dramatically and Elio shook his head. 

“Nope.” He mumbled. 

“Ha! Tricked ya.” Amanda said and Robert chuckled again. 

“Just leave me here to die.” Elio grumbled, whining softly and he felt Robert press his lips to the crown of his head in a soft reassurance, despite that he was still laughing softly. 

“Well, I am going to finish off the ice cream as consolation for seeing my dad naked.” Amanda said with a hum. “And don’t think you’re off the hook either, Robert, I definitely saw more of you than I was ready to.” She said and he felt Robert tense underneath him, before chuckle again. 

“I’ll get you a tub.” He said and Amanda hummed. 

“Deal.” She agreed and Elio heard her head off to the kitchen, passing back through a few moments later presumably with her tub of ice cream. 

Elio didn’t turn back to the movie for the rest of what was left, keeping himself firmly tucked in the space between Robert’s arm and his chest, determined to stay buried there for the rest of his goddamned life. 

“Hey, the movie’s over.” Robert murmured after things had been quiet for a little while, shifting and gently stroking through Elio’s hair. “Come on, honey, let’s go back to bed.”

Elio grumbled, but sat up, pouting at him. Robert knew exactly how to play him, and while he didn’t exactly use pet names often, he knew that when he _did_ use them, he had Elio weak in the knees. 

He let Robert drag him back to bed, and he snuggled down against him. 

“Are you really still that embarrassed?” Robert asked with an amused smile as they laid in the darkness, gently tucking his hair behind his ear. 

“Yes.” Elio nodded and Robert chuckled. 

“Why?”

“Because…” Elio whined softly. “It’s not like you were fucking me, or… I don’t know…”

“Oh.” Robert said in understanding. “It’s cause you were riding my face?” He asked and Elio gave a small sound of acknowledgement. “Why’s that more embarrassing?”

“Just is.” Elio shrugged. 

“I don’t think it’s embarrassing.” Robert murmured, leaning in to press a few soft kisses to the curve of Elio’s neck. 

“Well I know _you_ don’t.” He huffed, letting his eyes flutter closed as Robert slid a hand down his side, fingers trailing under the hem of his shirt. “What are you angling for, here?”

“I want your thighs back around my head.” Robert murmured against his skin and Elio couldn’t stop the small sharp intake of breath he gave at that. 

“I’m supposed to be being embarrassed, not turned on.” 

“Come on, baby, embarrassed was _so_ two hours ago.” Robert teased, slipping a hand around to cup Elio’s ass and give it a soft squeeze. “I wanna make you moan for me.”

Elio huffed softly. “I am _not_ sitting on your face again tonight.” He insisted as Robert rolled him over onto his back, gently spreading his legs. 

“You don’t need to.” He assured him, hooking his thumbs into Elio’s waistband and pulling his pants down, tossing them off to the side. “I just wanna be between your thighs, don’t need you on me.” He murmured as he began kissing down Elio’s chest, taking a moment to press a kiss to each of his nipples, carefully flicking his tongue over the buds until they hardened, before continuing down his abdomen to his pelvis. 

Elio bit his lip, huffing out a soft breath and reaching down to slide a hand into Robert’s hair. 

“Put the lamp on, will you?” Robert murmured. 

“No.” Elio protested and Robert gave a soft nip to the flesh of Elio’s thigh, making him gasp sharply. 

“Come on, I wanna see you.” He said, looking up at him and Elio huffed, reaching over to flick it on. “You’re so gorgeous.” He murmured, peppering the insides of his thighs with kisses. 

“You gonna eat me out?” Elio murmured, legs spreading a little wider instinctively as Robert moved closer already feeling desperately turned on again. 

“Nah.” Robert murmured, looking up at him. “Gonna blow you, and gonna have you cum on my fingers.” He said and Elio whimpered softly, nodding. “Gotta ask me nicely for it, babe.”

“Please…” Elio whined softly, biting his lip, all previous inhibitions being thrown out the window. He was too turned on for this, after being left hanging earlier, he found himself now desperate to cum. “Please, baby.”

Robert hummed, gently giving a soft nibble to his outer lips, before sliding his tongue through his folds and up to his cock, flicking his tongue over it a few times as it swelled to hardness beneath his ministrations. 

“Not so embarrassing now, is it?” Robert murmured against him, looking up at him and meeting Elio’s eyes and Elio huffed softly, pouting at him. “Nothing wrong with feeling good, honey, I _love_ making you feel good. Nothing I love more than being between your thighs and making you moan for me.”

Elio breathed a soft moan, stroking through Robert’s hair as he teased him with his tongue. Elio curled his fingers in Robert’s hair, giving a gentle tug as he sucked lightly at his cock, gently teasing it with his teeth and nibbling softly. Elio whimpered, throwing his arm over his face in an attempt to muffle himself; the last thing they needed was Amanda hearing them after earlier. 

He whimpered again as he felt Robert gently slide his fingers through his folds, already slick with arousal, flicking his tongue over his cock again and again as he gently pressed a finger against his entrance, carefully slipping it into him and Elio arched into his touch, panting softly behind where he was muffling himself. 

Robert pulled away for a moment, pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it to him, Elio quickly shoving it over his mouth and inhaling deeply. It smelled so good, god, Robert just always smelled so good. Robert carefully lifted Elio’s thighs over his shoulders as he moved back in, and Elio hooked his ankles over one another, keeping Robert’s head in place like Elio knew he liked. 

He slipped his finger back into him, pressing kisses along the inside of his thigh and thumbing gently at his cock before pushing a second finger into him. 

“Baby…” He murmured, looking up at him and Elio met his eyes. “You have no idea what you do to me.” 

Elio bit his lip, huffind out a soft breath, body jerking a little as Robert wrapped his lips back around his cock, giving a quick hard suck before going back to lovingly teasing it with his tongue, curling it around the head before giving a few quick flicks. 

“Robert…” Elio moaned softly, voice sufficiently muffled by the fabric of Robert’s shirt, and Robert gave a soft moan against him in response. 

Elio tugged on his hair and Robert moaned again, beginning to pump his fingers into him, curling them inside of him in a way that had Elio arching off of the bed, mouth falling open in a silent gasp, pulling harder on Robert’s hair and clenching his thighs tighter around his head. 

Robert flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth across Elio’s cock head, before laving his tongue flatly over it, sliding another finger into him and fucking him a little harder. Elio was giving a constant stream of little whimpers at this point as he grew closer to his orgasm, Robert wrapping his lips back around his cock and sucking, using his teeth to nibble and graze teasingly over the sensitive skin. 

“R-Robert- Robert-” Elio gasped quietly, hips rocking against his face. Robert moaned softly in acknowledgement, sucking harder, crooking his fingers inside of him and fucking them deeply into him, Elio gasping harshly, arching off of the bed as he came around Robert’s fingers, clenching around him and rocking his hips erratically against his face. 

Robert worked him through it, thrusting his fingers into him and sucking his cock, before finally pulling away when it got too much, Elio trying to yank his head away as he shuddered beneath him. Robert hummed, leaving his sensitive cock and pulling his fingers from him, licking them clean and then gently lapping up the cum from his entrance, lapping his tongue into him a little as he tried to get it all, and Elio shivered from the oversensitivity, but didn’t make to stop him. 

Robert kept going until he was all cleaned up, until each last drop of cum and slick had been hungrily lapped up and he was pressing soft kisses to the insides of his thighs. Elio finally released his tight grip in Robert’s hair, going limp against the bed and unwrapping his thighs from around Robert’s head. 

Robert shifted up the bed, Elio still panting as he came down from it, letting his lips curl into a smile as Robert kissed up his abdomen and chest to his neck, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Good?” He murmured. 

“You fucking know it was.” Elio murmured, thoroughly exhausted and Robert smiled, kissing him again. 

“Was that embarrassing?”

“Shut up.” Elio huffed. “It would have been if we’d been walked in on.”

“But less embarrassing than before, right? And more embarrassing than if I were balls deep inside of you?”

Elio scowled, weakly whacking him in the side. 

“Nothing wrong with getting your cock sucked, honey.” Robert grinned and Elio huffed. “Nothing wrong with letting me take care of you, making you cum on my fingers and my tongue for me, nothing wrong with me wanting to make you feel good. Nothing wrong with you taking your pleasure from me, either, baby. Nothing wrong with you sitting on my face and riding me until you cum.” 

Elio pouted, burying his face in Robert’s neck. “Shut up, you’ll make me horny again.”

Robert chuckled, pulling the rest of his clothes off and laying on his back, pulling Elio against his side. “Well, that would be just fine with me.”

“Oh, I’m sure it would, you’d have me on your face until the sun came up, if I let you.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Robert grinned and Elio rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not sure who you’re convincing, honey, that’s definitely _your_ kink, that I indulge you on.”

“Oh you do, do you? It must be such an onerous chore for you that your boyfriend loves to eat you out and suck your cock.”

“Oh, it really is.” Elio agreed, grinning and leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.


End file.
